


I'd Stop the World and Melt With You

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Mixtape, or Cassette Tapes That Weren't Queen When I Bought Them [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Crowley freezes time so they can finish what they're doing





	I'd Stop the World and Melt With You

Aziraphale enjoyed many indulgences in his life. One of his favorites, he’d discovered some time ago, was putting in the effort for him and Crowley to, as the humans put it, take a tumble.

There was nothing quite like watching the tightly wound demon fall apart underneath him. To see Crowley go boneless, features soft, panting out wisps of what might be prayers and adoration.

And he knew, with every fiber of his being, that Crowley _trusted_ him. That was something he gave even more rarely than a smile or a kiss.

They were in the back of Aziraphale’s shop, their favorite place for such activities. Crowley was on Aziraphale’s lap, hands on his shoulders as he rolled his hips. Aziraphale smiled softly at him, love in his eyes as Crowley took his pleasures.

Suddenly there was the telltale sound of someone coming into the shop.

“I thought the door was locked,” muttered Aziraphale, starting to shift Crowley to the side.

Crowley snapped his fingers. Time stopped around them.

“They can wait,” grumbled Crowley cupping Aziraphale’s cheeks and kissing him hungrily. 

Aziraphale kissed him back, not particularly inclined to argue. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist and flipped them onto the sofa.

Crowley moaned as Aziraphale thrust deep, head rocking back, eyes tightly closed.

“Look at me,” murmured Azirphale, not quite a command, not quite a question.

Crowley’s golden eyes opened and focused on Aziraphale’s face. He moaned again as Aziraphale slowed his thrusts. There was so much unspoken between them. So much that perhaps, they should say, and yet so much they did not.

Aziraphale leaned down and kissed Crowley, feeling the love passing between them. Crowley’s fingers ran through his hair as he writhed slowly underneath Aziraphale, never able to keep completely still.

Picking up speed again, Aziraphale took Crowley in hand, knowing exactly what he needed. Crowley moaned quietly. Aziraphale felt the moment of surrender and reveled in it. Not gloating, never that, simply letting Crowley’s love wash over and through him, sloshing around like a tidal wave in a bay.

Crowley arched up and cried out, pulling Aziraphale along on his own orgasm. He was vaguely aware of Crowley peppering him with kisses, clutching him as if he were afraid the angel might vanish from sight.

“I’m here,” murmured Aziraphale, pushing his hair back. “Always here,” he said softly, reassuringly, wishing that Crowley could feel love the same way he did. But that ability had been torn away from him long ago.

Aziraphale bit his lip and pulled back a bit. “Crowley,” he said, hesitating. What if he ruined all of it?

“Mm?” asked Crowley, seemingly a bit drunk on pleasure.

“You know I love you, don’t you?” asked Aziraphale.

Crowley’s eyes snapped open. They narrowed as they searched Aziraphale’s face for any sign of falsehood.

“You always said I was a shit liar,” said Aziraphale.

“You are,” said Crowley, wonder in his voice. “But you can’t love me. I’m a demon. I’m Fallen. I’m…”

“Crowley,” said Aziraphale. “You’re Crowley. And I love you.”

Crowley cupped his cheek and stared at his face a moment longer before surging into a kiss. It was like their bodies and hearts were joined as one. If the world wasn’t already stopped surely this moment would do it.

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley again and pulled him up, settling him in his lap, drinking his kisses and savoring each one. Finally, though he pulled back. “This is lovely, but really you should start time again.”

“Spoilsport,” said Crowley without venom. He carefully extricated himself from Aziraphale’s lap, waving them both clean and snapping his fingers again.

“Hello?” called a voice from the front of the shop.

“Just a moment,” responded Aziraphale, quickly straightening his clothes. He leaned in and kissed Crowley one more time. “Behave.”

“Never.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup another one based off an 80s song. Apparently, that's my mental soundtrack
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any errors are mine
> 
> You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
